The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis I
The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis I is the 107th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 93rd episode to be aired. In this Moat, each team must walk across three floating icebergs. One of the wiliest rulers of the Dark Ages was Clovis I, the founder of France. In the late 400s, he defeated the Romans and conquered the other Dreaminc tribes to create a french kingdom. But it was not easy. Once, his army was pushed back to the banks of a great river: the Rhine. Legend has it the German king sent a messenger. "My master says you are trapped and cannot escape. He bids you surrender." "I'd rather chew glass!" But minutes later when arrows began to rain down on them, Clovis' general panicked. "Sire, we're outnumbered, our backs are to the river, and these arrows are making my helmet a pin cushion. If we do not surrender, they'll cut us to ribbons!" "No way! We'll cross the river." "But sire, the water is deep. And in our armor we'll drown or rust!" "Stop whining you nay-saying ninny, and follow me!" And with that, Clovis ran into the water and to everyone's astonishment, did NOT sink! The amazed Germans dropped their arms and ran. "How did you do that, sire?" "It's a sandbar. I knew the water was shallow by the lilies growing there." Because the lilies saved him, Clovis changed his emblem from three toads to three lilies, and added them to his crown. The Orange Iguanas are Katie, who sprints in triathalons and plays cello in an orchestra, and Judge, who enjoys basketball and rock 'n' roll. The Purple Parrots are Erica, who does cheerleading and enjoys softball, and Steven, who enjoys baseball and dancing. French Flags (Bungee Ceiling) When Clovis placed the three lilies on his crest, he also added them to his flag— this was the official royal French emblem until the French Revolution, and following this, the government created the present flag as a symbol of democracy. On the ceiling above Katie and Steven were eight French flags, and when Kirk gave the signal, they would jump up and unfurl one. Whoever got all eight unfurled within 60 seconds would win; Katie had the lead throughout the first half of the game, but Steven managed to catch up by the end. Ultimately, they both unfurled five flags, awarding both teams a half-Pendant. Toad Removal (Trampolines and Nets) As a token of gratitude for saving his life at the Rhine, Clovis added the lilies to his crest; while inside Clovis's castle, Erica and Judge each had to remove all the toads and display the new crest at the top. When Kirk gave the signal, both would ascend the scaffold by launching through each net, proceeding to throw the toad below, and whoever displayed the new crest within 60 seconds would win. Judge accomplished this task with 12 seconds remaining, bringing the Orange Iguanas' score to one Pendant over the Purple Parrots' half-Pendant (Erica got stuck on the second level for the majority of the game). Germanic Warriors (Bowling Slingshot) Clovis founded France by conquering all the Germanic tribes across Europe; standing before each team were four warriors of that tribe, and when Kirk gave the signal, they would load their slingshot to shoot them down. Whoever shot all four down within 60 seconds would win; the competition was dead heat, climaxing in a tie of three warriors down, but the Orange Iguanas would ultimately take two pendants to Olmec's Temple over the Purple Parrots' 1½ pendants. This run was very interestingly designed, and because of that, it posed the players a challenge. The frontrunner, Katie, darted into the temple with a head start, and hesitantly pulled the books from the skeleton in The Crypt, before racing on into The Pit of the Pendulum. This seemed to be a pattern through her run--she always had some difficulty or hesitancy completing the objectives, but sprinted when running between rooms. She smashed the pots, inserted the key, and eventually found her way out of the Storeroom, then descended into The Chamber of the Sacred Markers, where she not only met a temple guard, but also decided the run's outcome. She took a very long time searching for the fourth symbol in the Chamber, even to the point of feeling the walls for any protrusions. She was removed by a second temple guard in The Shrine of the Silver Monkey which scared her so much that she fell off of one of the cabinets in the back. Judge raced in, and followed his partner's footsteps to the Shrine, but was not quite able to assemble the monkey in time. * The rooms that the Orange Iguanas entered was the same order as Olmec's walkthrough. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Red/Orange/Purple/Silver Category:Orange Iguanas vs. Purple Parrots Category:Orange Iguanas Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience